Invisible That's All I Know
by Darkus Rose Gurl
Summary: I'm all alone in this world. Wondering "Why? Why did he chose me?" Forced to do things I don't want to. Forced to hide so the other spirits don't see me.. Yep! I'm a spirit. Dead. Been dead for almost two thousand years. Watching over the others. Making sure they stay on their tasks, and stay in hand. But I'm not aloud to be known of. Only one knows I exist, and he's my father...
1. Chapter 1

I'm not seen by many. Really, maybe only one.. My dad.

Yeah, yeah. Your Thinking I'm a loner right? Well your not wrong, I'm jest literally.. Invisible! My father thinks it's safer to keep me hidden from the other spirits.

I don't get it though! He controls them all! He's and over protective swat.. And it's all because of the one he can't seem to get control of.. Pitch Black. Hate him! He's why I'm hidden from the world.. If your trying to guess who my dad is, his names MIM. Other wise known as the Man in the Moon.


	2. Real Self

It's been about seven years since Pitch Black (I hate him!) was beaten by the Guardians *my dad's little puppets* and their newest member Jack Frost. I'm still looking out for them, but a little too close this time..

I hadn't realized I've been slowly walking out of my shadows, until the snow crunched under my bare feet.

"Shit" I whisper. But he heard. Oh he heard it alright. I'm dead!

I turn to run, but not until I heard 'him' yell "Wait!"

-)(- -)(- -)(-

"You disobeyed my orders! I've been trying to keep you safe all these years and this id how you repay me?" I'm screamed at by my dad.

My outer shell is as hard as a rock, but my inner shell.. Well not so much.

"Him" sob "So sorry.." I say jest loud enough for him to hear. "I..I was jest doing my-"

"No! You weren't doing your job. If you were he would never of seen you!"

That was it. I had heard enough. I aloud my real self, which I've been hiding from him for two-thousand years, to finally come into the light.

"No!" I scream. His shock was visible on his face, which he only allows me to ever see instead of that stupid moon. "If you wanted to protect me than you would of let me know what was out there and tell your little puppets of Guardians know about me! But no! I've been in the god damn SHADOWS for my WHOLE DAMN LIFE! If you loved me, you would've aloud me SOME FRIGGEN FREEDOM!" And before he could say anything back, I was gone from the our little home on the moon, heading to Earth, and out of sight.

-/-/-/-/-/-

-Well? Do you like it? I'm kind of working hard on it so.. Yeah.. Read & Review please, maybe?!

-Bii!


	3. Meeting And Flares

Hiya! I had originally had this up on wattpad, but sadly not one read it so it's now my first story up on . I sure hope you enjoy this story 'cause I am kind of working hard on it. Oh and sorry for the short chapters, they'll get longer as the story goes on. So.. Ya.. Enjoy!

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

I had finally got to earth. I was in what I believe to Moscow Russia, my home. I don't have an accent though, I out grew it on my adventures around the world. Two-thousand years changes I girl.

I lay down on the snow covered grass. Moscow is ALWAYS cold. Never have I not seen there be snow except in August, it's summer then so there's enough heat to finally melt it all. Snow. I hate it. Not only was I born around it but, I see it everywhere!

After laying for a good five minutes I allow the tears that have been threating to come roll down my cheeks. Never, never have I yelled at him. I've never yelled at the Man in the Moon. Never in my two-thousand and seventeen years have I yelled at my dad.

Snow. Cold. Wet. Frozen. Frost. How I hate these things.

"UGh!' I finally snap. Chucking some of the snow at a near by tree I hear it. A very, very low gasp. Standing, quickly brushing of the frozen shit, I slowly look around. Make my way over to where it came from. Tear trails still on my cheeks.

I see it. Well not really 'it' but 'him'. The one I ran from, the reason I yelled at my father, hair, the color of the thing I hate the most, a wierd looking hook in his left hand, blue hoodie,light brown/tan pans, and bare pale feet.

The one and only winter spirit. The Guardian of fun. The one and only Jacl Fost is standing a mere ten feet away from me. Me, the unknown. Me, the one who's been hidden all her life out of fear. Me, Sunny Sunshine, summer and spring spirit.

His hook thing pointed at me, my fire wips ready to scrike.

"Who are you?" He asks. I can see it in his eyes he's frightend but, trying to hide it.

"You don't need to know that." I say, my voice leveled. I've never talked to anyone but my father.

His eyes widen after a few seconds, and I realize why.. There was something behind me, but not 'something' but 'someone'.

His mouth opens "What.. What is that?" He finally stutters out. The animal comes up from behind me. His muzzle hitting my hand.

Out of familiarity I pet him. "Good boy." My whisper comes out. Jack is looking at me like I was crazy. The animal that I was petting is entirely made out of flames, a flowered collar with a sun medallion hanging from the front. A crescent moon shaped birthmark right in the middle of his forehead, and finally a satchel with a flowered circle and in the middle a sun that literally shines.

A growl escapes the fire wolfs mouth. I put my hand on his head while kneeling done in front of him. Then it hits me like a blizzard.

"Who sent you Flare?"

;* ;* ;* ;*

Well.. How is it?

I'm not sure if I should put the other Guardians in the next chapter or not. Help?

Well see those who are reading this later!

R&R

-Bii! ;)(:


End file.
